hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
National Usercane Center/Usercane Advisories
NUC Advisories are not always up-to-date. The advisory authors are sometimes too busy to keep up with all these advisories. Thank you for your cooperation. If you are new to the usercane concept, it is recommended that you read this blog post. NUC issuing advisories on Usercane Hype, Subtropical Userstorm Cardozo, Tropical Userstorm Douglas, Tropical Userpression David, Tropical Userpression Hypothetical, Tropical Userstorm Bob, Usercane Floyd, Usercane Anthony, Usercane James, Tropical Userstorm Garfield, Usercane Farm, Usercane Chap, Usercane Cooper, Tropical Userstorm Dez, Tropical Userstorm Astro, Tropical Userstorm Alpha, Tropical Userstorm Cube, Usercane Roy, Tropical Userstorm Delcore, Tropical Userstorm Caleb, Usercane Lucarius, Usercane Giedrius, Tropical Userpression Default, Usercane Will, Tropical Userpression Phone, Tropical Userstorm Tuba, Tropical Userstorm Lucas, Usercane Sandy, Tropical Userstorm Tracking, Usercane Comix, Tropical Userstorm Portavia, Tropical Userstorm AC, Tropical Userstorm Lars, Tropical Userstorm Roch, Tropical Userstorm Eagle, Tropical Userpression Four, and Tropical Userpression Five. Last NUC Advisory issued on Olo, Gary, and Harvey. The National Usercane Center (NUC) is the official center that tracks usercanes on HHW. These advisories will be updated once every week on Saturdays. However, in cases of drastic intensity changes, special advisories may be issued. If you have over 100 edits and believe you are not on here, please send me a message on my wall, or Cooper's wall, and we will verify if we need to add you. General Outlook 000 ABNT20 KNUC 242328 DUOAL TROPICAL WEATHER OUTLOOK NUC NATIONAL USERCANE CENTER 800 PM EDT SAT FEB 1 2020 For the North Atlantic...Caribbean Sea and the Gulf of Mexico: The National Usercane Center is issuing advisories on Usercane Hype, Subtropical Userstorm Cardozo, Tropical Userstorm Douglas, Tropical Userstorm David, Tropical Userstorm Bob, Usercane Floyd, Usercane Anthony, Usercane James, Tropical Userstorm Garfield, Tropical Userstorm Gary, Usercane Farm, Usercane Chap, Usercane Cooper, Tropical Userstorm Olo, Tropical Userstorm Alpha, Tropical Userpression Harvey, Tropical Userstorm Cube, Usercane Roy, Tropical Userstorm Delcore, Tropical Userstorm Caleb, Usercane Lucarius, Usercane Giedrius, Tropical Userpression Default, Usercane Will, Tropical Userpression Phone, Tropical Userstorm Tuba, Usercane Lucas, Usercane Sandy, Tropical Userstorm Tracking, Usercane Comix, Tropical Userstorm Jon, Tropical Userstorm Portavia, Tropical Userstorm AC, Tropical Userstorm Lars, Tropical Userpression Twenty-Nine, Tropical Userstorm Roch, Tropical Userstorm Eagle, and on Tropical Userpression Three. The National Usercane Center has issued the final advisory on Ghostfighter, which has degenerated into a tropical userwave over the central Atlantic, and on Post-Tropical Usercyclone Joshua, located over the central north Atlantic. 1. Convective activity associated with the remnants of Andrew (Andrew444) has increased over the past day or so. Environmental conditions continue to aide further development as it continues to the northwest at 4 mpd. * Formation chance through 48 hours...medium...40 percent. * Formation chance through 5 days...medium...60 percent. 2. Showers and cloudiness associated with an area of low pressure (Sentral2937 Gaming) located over the central Atlantic continue to show signs of organization. Environmental conditions are conducive for further development of this system, and a tropical userpression is likely to form while the system moves northwestward at around 8 mpd. * Formation chance through 48 hours...medium...60 percent. * Formation chance through 5 days...high...70 percent. Forecaster Cooper 2010 Storms 2011 Storms 2012 Storms 2013 Storms 2014 Storms 2015 Storms 2016 Storms 2017 Storms 2018 Storms 2019 Storms 2020 Storms Category:Usercanes Category:Advisory subpages Category:Usercane Center